The Goddess of Sky
by Writing-Faerie
Summary: Things are just starting to look well and are building up between Tifa and Cloud. Tifa could've never felt more happier, but what happens, when the last person she had in mind, interferes with her and Cloud's relationship? Not just interfere, but she take


000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I've never played the game, I've just seen the Final Fantasy: Advent Children movie and that was in Japanese with English subtitles, so if I get something wrong then please point it out, I honestly don't know the whole storyline and all the characters! But anyhow, I was very impressed with the graphics and became an addict! So therefore I decided to make my own fan fiction!

This takes place a few months after the events of Advent Children.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everything was over now.

Nothing was left; there was nothing to worry about. Sephiroth was gone, he got everything straight from ShinRa Corporation and assured them he did not want nor need anything from them and was ready to start afresh.

Yet how did Cloud feel so restless, so exhausted and buried in depression? He groaned and dug his fingers deeper into his golden locks, his deep dodger blue eyes scanning the room, slumped low on the lumpy mattress over a broken frame. The window that stood ajar half open rattled in the wind as a small blob of sunshine squeezed its way into the room.

"Cloud! Cloud!" Two squealing voices echoed out the door that was soon pushed open, to reveal a small girl with beaming eyes and a small boy with a face scarred with innocence, hurdled forward, the two hurried forward and jumped over Cloud onto the mattress and giggled as he pretended to grimace in unbearable pain, "Marlene, Denzel, don't do that! You're hurting me," He groaned jokingly and soon, both were in fits of laughter.

"That was nothing! Just wait until I grow up and I'll be as big and strong as Tifa! And I'll be even stronger than you!" Marlene nuzzled into his shoulders and heavy footsteps came from outside, and a tall figure in black entered the room, and she was none other than Tifa Lockhart, "Finally, your highness is awake! While I'm tending the bar, who's going to make today's deliveries?" She questioned,

"I'm not in the mood today" Cloud answered rather honestly, and turned away shyly at her sudden presence.

"Yeah! Tell that old woman to come back tomorrow! Oh Cloudo we're going to have so much fun!" Denzel hopped slightly on the mattress, making it involuntarily squeak.

"I can't do that! She's been waiting for nearly half an hour by the door! Cloud you better get up. Or else you go down and say no by yourself, I won't be able to do it."

"Fine." He said rather aggressively, and shot off the mattress and skipped down the stair steps. He took the back door and entered the bar; there standing by the door stood an elderly woman, nervously biting on her nails. She slowly turned to Cloud and smiled heartily, "Oh, you must be Cloud! I'm so glad you're here; I needed to make a delivery---

"Listen, ma'am---

"No, no, don't you worry about the charges. I'm ready to pay any amount! This is a dress for my granddaughter, you see, her friend is getting married—

"Ma'am," Cloud said firmly, but the lady continued anyhow, putting two fistfuls of gils into his hands, "and I was the one to tell her not to spend any gils in the marketplace and that I would make the dress. If this dress doesn't get to her by today evening---

"The delivery services are closed for today," Cloud informed, not so sure himself as he stared down at all the money in his palm.

"Please, I have no one else that can do the job. I've heard many good compliments around the village for your delivery services, Mr. Strife." The old woman said rather in a pleading tone.

"Fine," Cloud said annoyingly, and continued, "Where is she located?"

"Oh! Not too far, just north of Midgar, you know that church?"

"Yes, I know that church," Cloud answered, suddenly his mind filling with memories of Aerith, his fists tightened and his jaw clenched tight.

"Very well, it's north from the church, you should reach a small village and a forest on the opposite direction. She lives in a cottage just a little into the forest," Her small eyes beamed and she quickly added as Cloud took the package packed in parcel, "Thank you, Mr. Strife," She bowed and Cloud felt guilty seeing an elderly person bowing before him, he backed off, and hurried out the back door to his motorbike.

The heat was blinding, he looked up to see the flawless clear blue sky and to shield his own eyes from the heat and light, two small heads were bobbing out of the window, and a third came in view. It was Marlene, Denzel and Tifa still in the bedroom, looking out the window that Cloud was sitting by just a few moments ago.

"Where are you going?" Tifa shouted out,

"I need to make a delivery!" He shouted back, swinging over the bike and starting the engine, "But Cloud, you said you won't…" Denzel shouted disappointedly.

"I know. But the customer was desperate, she said it was urgent," His gaze fell upon Tifa, who was smiling and Cloud grinned back sheepishly, "I'll be back before dinner. I promise," He waved and pushed his boot down on the pedal and the bike darted out of the alley, the wind whipped in his face and his eyes squinted as he moved onto the highway.

Soon the highway became deserted, and Cloud felt good. Really good, the wind in his face, making his locks of golden fly back, he felt cool and sweaty at the same time from the warm gusts of wind and the strong rays of the sun looming over his back. He was enjoying himself so much, he was focusing right ahead and didn't notice a motorbike similar to his roaring beside him. He turned and his mouth gaped open as it speeded in front of him, it was a girl.

Her hair was long, and not as yellow blonde as his, it was more on the brownish golden side and he could tell in the wind it was looping in thick curls. The girl turned her head and Cloud looked into a perfectly sculptured face, her eyes were wide and warm, honey colored. She was bronze, her cheeks flushed, she looked so---golden, and yet was dressed in emerald green, she wore a long cape and her legs and arms were bare.

"Eh! Watch out!" His ears filled with a sugary gasp, until he felt his bike skidding into metal. His bike screeched and he pulled away, knocking into the bike the girl was on.

The bikes skidded and she was fuming, shouting out frustratingly as the bikes lay, huddled, looking like a pile of metal junk.

"What in the world!" She shouted with clenched teeth, "Isn't the road big enough for you! This highway is the widest you'll ever come across. The highways can't get any bigger or emptier, and yet you still go into the ramps and into ME! Can I ask you something, _what were you doing_?"

"I—I" Cloud flustered, and he couldn't cultivate any sort of answer. He felt shameful, what WAS he doing?

"Oh. I get it. You want to fight." She indicated to the large buster blade he held loosely. Cloud looked down at his blade and looked confused.

"So you want to have a go with me?" She raised her fists and batted her eyelashes.

"What? Are you mad? No!"

"Oh, so you're chickened out?"

"Excuse me?" This girl was insane.

"You barged into me because you think I'm some sort of wimpy girl you can hit on."

"Listen, it was an accident---

"If I'm not scared then why are you?"

"I don't want to get into a battle. Things can get nasty. And I won't mind you're a girl either."

"Don't worry, if I don't care, then neither should you." The girl backed off and plunged forward and Cloud had his sword ready. He was so confused as the two of them clanked away and his sword hit the floor, what was wrong with this girl? She was strong, really strong, quick and feisty. At times Cloud was afraid he would get bruised and Tifa would have to sit and bandage him, but obviously, he wasn't fighting with all his strength, just remembering to defend. He couldn't bear the fact of hurting a girl for no reason, and yet she was the one to blame.

Anyhow, at the end she was lying on the floor exhausted, with a bruised ankle.

"Listen, it was fun playing. But I have to figure out a way how to deliver this package."

"Package?" She asked softly, on the floor busy massaging her foot.

"Yeah, I was supposed to deliver this parcel to a girl---

"Oh that must be mine! I was heading home, actually, from the village. My grandma called me and informed me that a 'young, handsome' lad was going to deliver my dress to the cottage. And she was furious when she found out I wasn't even home! So I rushed to make sure that I'd get there before you did." The girl was much more frank, and down to earth. 'I guess she realized she lost a battle to me and can't act her snobby old self' Cloud thought to him self, as he helped the girl up to her feet and she limped closer.

"Well, thanks anyways. Though it's too late to attend the wedding now. I mean,

by the time I get home and get ready, it'll already be evening. To tell you the truth, I just wanted to stay home and fix up the cottage. It's really dull and shabby. But for now, we need to figure out a way to get help. Our bikes are toast and this highway is deserted." The girl looked around helplessly, as the weak light of the setting sun shined over her face, dim orange, making her look more bronze than ever.

"By the way, I'm Alexa," Cloud and she awkwardly shook hands, and she grinned sheepishly, "Well actually my name is Alohilani, my mom named me that because it means 'goddess of the sky' and it just sounds lame to me. So I got myself a new name, Alexa, it's loads cooler than that long name that I can hardly pronounce myself."

"That's funny, because my name is Cloud, and your name stands for 'goddess of the sky'"

"So what is your name?"

"I just said it,"

"Cloud?"

He nodded.

"Oh, well, it suits you. It's your eyes," She said femininely, Cloud flushed and turned away, "Okay, so we can't stand here and talk all evening," Cloud informed, realizing he had never interacted this much with anyone, or at least a complete stranger.

"That's no problem, I'm just going to have to call over Frank."

"Frank?"

"He's this friend of mine, well, he's kind of insane. You see, he's fallen for me, these days he'll do anything for me---

Cloud couldn't help but let out a chuckle, this was one clever girl.

"So you're going to trap him into 'If you don't come get me from here'"

"Then it's over, dude!" Alexa giggled, and she quickly punched in the number into her cell phone and by the second ring she was chatting away.

"I'm at the highway that leads to the village, yeah, that one. I have a friend with me. I was wondering if you could come to the rescue. Now." She said rather demandingly, and Cloud watched in fascination.

"Great, couldn't been better! I'll see you in a few minutes," Cloud felt relieved when she had hung up and told him the good news that Frank happened to be on the highway at the very moment.

"He'll be here in a few minutes. Hey, you want to come to my cottage for a cup of coffee? I'm sure Frank will love it, and so will you. You look exhausted,"

"Actually, I was wondering if your friend can drop me off to my home. I have some people waiting for me, for dinner."

"Your family?"

"I guess you can say that," Cloud nodded.

"Your wife?"

"What? No. No way." It was true he had feelings for Tifa, and at times he wanted to tell her how he felt, but everything inside him was so complicated, even he couldn't decide what he wanted. He wasn't even sure if Tifa liked him or not, maybe she was just coping with him, pretending to like him. Not only that, he couldn't imagine Tifa being his wife, he just couldn't picture it, envision it. But he couldn't imagine any other person in Tifa's place, either.

"Hello? Hello! Cloud, come on, Frank's here!" A soft gaunt hand waved in front of his face, and soon he was being dragged into the pick up truck into the back seat.

"Frank, this is Cloud. And he would like to be dropped off home please,"

"He lives nearby you?" Frank asked, after he and Cloud greeted each other warmly.

"No, he lives from where you just came from," Alexa said brightly.

"What? I just came from there. Now I have to go all the way back?" Frank groaned.

"It's okay. You can leave me here, I'll figure something out."

"Don't be silly! Come over to my cottage for a cup of coffee, then I'm sure Frank won't mind to go all the way back to drop you off, right?" She nudged Frank in the shoulder wide eyed and Frank nodded nervously, "Yeah, the coffee will be a nice refreshment, then I'll drop you off, Cloud."

"Great." Cloud said rather unenthusiastically, he was in no mood for coffee. He was just hoping for a peaceful dinner with Tifa, Denzel and Marlene.

A few moments later the truck parked in front of a tiny cottage, Alexa hopped out and she walked over to the door, only to find it wide open. She rushed in and found everything in a big pile of mess, "Oh this is just great. First my bike, now my home." She slumped down to the floor and became teary eyed, "Why me?"

The house was a mess. It was obvious that someone had broken in and was looking for something, the floor was scattered with cotton and paper, clothes and other rubble. In the kitchen, pots and pans surrounded the floor and all the contents in the cabinets were left out.

"Oh my lord, my mattress!" Alexa shrilled, and Cloud turned around to see a big pile of cotton stringing out from a long mattress, leaving it thin and empty.

"Who would do such a thing, and why?" Frank asked, walking around.

"This is, by far, the most craziest day of my life." Alexa exclaimed, and Cloud nodded, "No kidding," Frank added.

"Now what?"

"Well," Cloud began hesitantly, "You won't be able to spend the night here, it's a bit unsafe and you look a bit frightened. We have a spare room in the bar. We use it for a friend who likes to stay with us over the weekends, Yuffie, but she's not here today. You can use her room, I'm sure Tifa will take good care of you." Cloud offered helpfully.

"You're kidding, you're like an angel more than a cloud," Alexa snorted, ruffling up his locks of blonde hair. Frank looked envious and Cloud flustered.

"Well, let's go then, we'll investigate this tomorrow."

Frank at last suggested that Alexa stay with him, but Alexa reminded him that he had a small, cramped studio apartment with a single bed and thought it's best she has a spare room. So it was decided that Frank would drop off Cloud and Alexa to the bar.

Reaching the back gate, as Frank drove off, Alexa placed a hand on Cloud's brawn shoulder, "Thanks, you really didn't have to do this. But I can't explain how much I appreciate it. I could've just gone to my grandma's because she lives around here. But she's probably asleep and she sleeps like a dead woman." Alexa snorted, and Cloud, surprisingly, grinned. He had never smiled nor laughed this much in months!

When he had walked into the house through the back gate, which led them to their small eat in kitchen, Cloud saw three people seated at their old rackety folding table they used to eat on. Marlene and Denzel had their tiny arms crossed over their tiny bodies, Tifa looked stern, with a plate of cold meat loaf in front of her, she looked even angrier when she saw Alexa walk in from behind Cloud's back.

"Tifa, this is Alexa. I was supposed to deliver the package to her," Cloud paused nervously and trying to find any sign of mercy in Tifa's deadly expression,

"Don't worry, I'll handle this," Alexa stepped forward boldly, and smiled warmly, "Sorry to be a bother, but did a elderly woman come here in the morning to deliver a package?"

Tifa nodded solemnly.

"Well, she was actually my grandmother, when Cloud agreed to deliver the package and was on his way to my home, she gave me a call and I unfortunately wasn't even home. So she ordered me to return home before Cloud got there. So I was on the highway and so was Cloud. And we both got into an accident, our bikes are still on the highway, in a big pile of rubble that is. I called up a friend to drop me off home, and my home was completely trashed, so obviously I couldn't spend the night there, before some authorized investigate. So Cloud offered me to spend the night in a spare room in this bar you two own." Alexa was gasping for breath when she had finished her explanation, and Cloud was happy he didn't have to say anything, but Tifa was not satisfied anyhow.

"Well, you're just in time for some cold meatloaf. You can have mine; I'll go to the room and fix up the room for you." Tifa looked disturbed, and yet she gave a hard glance into Cloud's eyes and for some reason he felt guilty. He shrugged it off, girls.

But when Alexa had taken Tifa's seat with no obligation and was introducing herself to the kids, Cloud rushed after Tifa. Into the room, he closed the door. He had serious making up to do.

"Listen, Tifa—

"Save it Cloud. Everyday. Everyday you have a new story cooked up. And today, you decided to bring home a strange girl to do it for you. Excuses, lame, lame excuses. Where's your bike?" She folded a towel and tossed it in the laundry basket.

"Like she said. In the rubble."

"Yeah right. You two probably just hid it in the alley," Tifa said, whiffing around the room.

Cloud couldn't take it any longer; he plunged forward and held a tight grasp on her slim, smooth skin over her bare arms. She looked surprised and taken aback,

"You don't trust me? Then fine. I can't help it if strange things happen to me and I can't reach home on time. That's just my rotten luck. But you think I'm making up excuses, lame excuses, isn't that right? Why does the truth always have to sound like lame excuses, Tifa?"

"I---I just don't want to lose you," Tifa flustered at her sudden confession.

"I'm not going anywhere. I care for you, and the kids. And where else will I go?"

"No, not like that. Like---like lose you as---like we won't be able to talk to each other. We'll create a wall between our friendships, a barrier. And we'll be isolated, from each other, then that'll be terrible for Denzel and Marlene, they have no one else to look up to." Tifa looked horrified now as she blabbered on.

"Tifa, Tifa," Cloud clicked his tongue and she frowned, but he pulled her into his arms, and she nuzzled into his protective, strong arms she loved being cradled by. There couldn't have been a better feeling, she felt as if she was being pulled off the ground and being brought into the doors of paradise, she moaned in pleasure, of being so close, of touching his chest, of touching his arms, of his hands wandering over her waist, but Cloud had only meant it a hug he gave to Denzel and Marlene, that kind of hug, the hug for friends, he pulled away.

"Alexa is a little insane and she's a bit hyper. But give her a chance, k'?" Cloud nodded, and led the two out of the now freshly cleaned room.

"How long is she staying here?" Tifa whispered,

"Don't know. Hey, maybe you'll like her. She can help you around with the bar, Tifa, come on. You get so lonely when I'm out on my deliveries." Cloud was leading them to the kitchen that was now echoing with laughter.

"You're funny, Aholini!" Denzel screeched,

"It's Alohilani, Dumzal!"

"Hey! It's Denzel!" Denzel screeched with laughter once more.

"Well, I did have to take revenge, now didn't I?" Alexa giggled, and Marlene and Denzel screeched with laughter for the third time, clutching to the sides of their stomachs.

"Well, I did tell you I want you to call me Alexa." Alexa said, smiling gleefully, "Okay," The two added in unison, and the two dug into their meatloaf.

"Oh!" Alexa was surprised to see Cloud and Tifa standing by watching.

"Tifa," Alexa stood from her chair, the meatloaf on her plate was untouched, "I don't want to eat your dinner. Actually, I had a lot this after noon and I'm stuffed. But anyhow, I warmed up your meatloaf, and the kids and Cloud's too. You fixed up a whole room for me, I can do that much, now can't I?" She asked, beaming. And there was a hint of a smile on Tifa's face; she turned back to a cheery looking Cloud.

"Let's dig in," She whispered in his ears and squeezed his hand playfully, and the two sat down, eating, while Alexa stood, watching…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This looks like a nice spot to leave off. Well I hope you enjoyed it, and please remember to review. The only way to figure out if people are reading is this through reviews, and if I don't have any, then I will discontinue writing this story. So please review! And I'll make sure to update pretty soon!

With lots of love,

Your WritingFaerie


End file.
